


Ephemeral

by sourumeitos



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Flirting, Love Triangles, Mild Sexual Content, One Night Stands, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourumeitos/pseuds/sourumeitos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{AU Fugitive!Momo/Reader/Cop!Rin - based on Future Fish ED}</p><p>You're undercover and things get a little out of hand. Somehow you end up on a one night stand with the man you're after. Jealousy ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ephemeral

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on dA, removed from there cuz' dA's community is becoming toxic as hell. So enjoy.

A manila folder is placed in front of you as the word “confidential” is marked in a bold red font. You sit up in your seat to reach over for the folder. You take out the packet from the folder and look through the information.  
  
“Get the job done, got it?” he says, looking at you with a fierce gaze.  
  
Smirking, you continue to read over your new assignment, “This will be fun.”  
  
“Don’t let me down. I’ll be watching,” he turns around and walks away.  
  
You wave him off and mumble to yourself, “Maybe if you’d stop being an asshole to me things will go smoothly.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
How the hell you got into this position, you don’t even know.  You let out a small gasp as you’re pushed against the wall in the hallway of the hotel room, your skirt slowly hiking up as his hand gradually moves toward the heat between your legs. He grins as he places gentle kisses along your neck, earning a soft moan as a response.  
  
“Mikoshiba-san…”  
  
“I want you to call me ‘Momo’.”  
  
“A-Ah… Momo, don’t stop.”  
  
For your new assignment you are supposed to gain master jewel thief Mikoshiba Momotarou’s trust, not sleep with him. In the back of your mind you know if your superior found out what you are doing you’d be in deep shit. On the other hand, being this intimate with Momotarou felt so wrong… yet felt so right. He was giving you something you desire, something that’s missing from your on-again, off-again relationship. Fortunately for you, you’re currently on break with your boyfriend, so you can’t help but have a little fun with the womanizing thief.  
  
Your legs wrap around Momotarou’s waist as he lifts you up against the wall. You brace yourself as he roughly kisses you.  
  
“T-The bed,” you plead, running one hand through his disheveled hair.  
  
He pulls away to look at your face. Momotarou laughs, “Why go for something conventional when we could take a shower instead? Besides, _you can find out which area of my body that I wash first._ ”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Momotarou wakes up to find you still sleeping.  He gently caresses your face as he leans over to kiss your temple. Little did you know Momotarou is falling for you, and he’s falling for you hard. He gets up and puts his clothes on, knowing he must leave you before getting too deeply involved. Suddenly he hears the click of the safety being removed from your glock as you place the gun against the back of his head.  
  
“Don’t even think about it,” you say, wrapping the sheet around your body with one hand.  
  
“What are you going to do? Shoot me?” he chuckles.  
  
“No,” you pause as you lower your hold on your gun, “I don’t want you to go. We’re in this together now, especially after what happened last night.”  
  
Momotarou pulls you in for a kiss, running his hand down your shoulder.  
  
“We can’t do this anymore, though,” you pull away and shake your head.  
  
“Strictly business?” he casually replies.  
  
“Yes, I’ll become your partner, nothing more—“  
  
Suddenly you both hear sirens from outside your window.  
  
“Shit, how the hell do they know we’re here—wait…” he sees you point your gun back up at him.  
  
You start putting on articles of clothing one by one as your focus remains on him. Momotarou then knocks the gun out of your hand and grabs it, pointing it at you.  
  
“Seriously?” you place a hand on your hip.  
  
“I actually thought we had something! You lied to me! You’re an undercover officer... I should’ve known it was too good to be true!” Momotarou shouts as he makes his way to the door.  
  
“We’ve been following you for months. It was only recently that they finally gave me the ‘OK’ to go after you. My partner was on standby the entire time. While he may not agree with my methods, I got close to you.”  
  
You both stare each other down for a little over ten seconds until you break the silence. “Based on the time the police arrived and the floor that we’re on, you still have at least a minute or so before they make it here.”  
  
He nods in understanding. You nod back at him and watch him open the door. Momotarou looks over his shoulder to look at you one last time. “I’ll never forget you. Thanks!”  
  
You don’t respond as you watch Momotarou make his getaway. Sitting back down on the bed, you try to make sense of what happened within the last twenty-four hours. You abruptly look up as you see the door bust wide open.  
  
“____, where did he go?” Rin asks as he lowers his weapon, noticing it’s only you in the room. Closing the door behind himself, Rin rubs his nose as he goes further in the room. He recognizes the stench that fills the air. You avoid looking at your partner in the eyes.  
  
“He knocked my gun out of my hand and made a run for it. I was a bit too careless,” you lower your voice.  
  
“We’ve been following him for months and our only chance to catch him slipped right through our fingers,” he pauses and voices his concern, “as long as you’re okay now.”  
  
You don’t reply. This results in Rin figuring out the truth. You have slight feelings for the criminal and he hates it. The both of you hear static when Rin’s two-way radio goes off.  
  
“Officer Matsuouka, is Officer ____ okay?”  
  
You look at Rin as he looks back at you. He frowns and expresses his disappointment with you as he speaks into the transmitter, “Yeah, she’s fine. We’ll be downstairs as soon as we can.”  
  
You bite your lip as you lean against the wall. Rin hovers over you, staring deep into your eyes. “You’re never this extreme in your undercover assignments. Flirting and kissing, sure why not? But fucking around?”  
  
Laughing, you sarcastically reply, “As if you care Matsuouka. Back then you were always ‘too tired’ every time after our shifts ended. Besides, we’re on break right now. It shouldn’t matter.”  
  
“Dammit, that’s where you’re wrong! It does matter because…” he sighs, “because you’re mine. Not some criminal’s.”  
  
A small blush forms across your face as Rin steps back quietly and exits the room ahead of you.  You watch his retreating form and cross your arms as you follow. You hasten your speed to catch up with him as you both enter the elevator.  
  
“Did he make you ‘feel’ good?” Rin boldly asks.  
  
“He did,” you reply in annoyance, slightly embarrassed with what you did.  
  
“Tch.”  
  
“Why, are you jealous?”  
  
“No,” Rin laughs, “tonight I’m going to remind you that I’m the best.”  
  
“Oh? I’d like to judge that for myself,” you smirk.


End file.
